Left to Die
by Starcraft-Gamer-Girl
Summary: When the whole class, Stein and Spirit go out to a camping trip and everything goes wrong when they crash into a circular ravine, they all get separated and can't find their way out. I got the idea after reading a manga called Limit, so it's a bit based off of it but a whole different story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER **I don't own Soul Eater or anything haha, now that's over, Here's my first fanfic :D I hope you like it and I'll be posting more chapters soon! Please  
enjoy! 3

* * *

Conversations filled the small classroom when the tall man with glasses rolled inside with his rolling chair. He noticed none of the students have noticed his arrival so he stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone's attention they went to the front and noticed that Stein had arrived and faced forward. "I have a lot of paper work to do right now, I want you guys to be working on the study packets I have given you the day before," He instructed strictly, "I don't want any meaningless gossip going around this classroom or else you'll be sent up to Lord Death and he'll deal with you, understand? The test is coming up and it will count for a large chunk of your grade."

Once Stein had finished and pulled out his paperwork, everyone rummaged through their belongings to bring out their packets Stein was talking about. "I've finished half of my packet last night before going to bed, and I've been studying a lot for this test!" Maka announced to her friends cheerfully.

"That's only because you're a bookworm and loves doing homework on her free time," Scythe weapon Soul had spat out. Then he felt a rather hard book slam down on his head, "What the hell Maka!?"

"I don't like doing homework for fun, I only do it so I can be just like my mother," She grumbled in annoyance as she flipped through the many pages of the packet to get back to where she was.

Tsubaki giggled slightly as she pulled out a pink slip, "has anyone else signed the slip to go to that camping trip?"

Black Star sighed and put a hand over his weapon's shoulder, "Tsubaki it's not a camping trip, it's a survival camp."

"No, it's a camping trip, Black Star," Kid reassured him as he was writing inside his packet, "Father thought it would be a good idea for us to get out and try new survival things with bare minimum, but it's mostly a camping trip."

Maka smiled, "Yeah, I finally turned it in, Papa was totally against the idea, but now that he's one of the supervisors, he's letting me go." Everyone was talking about the camping trip, the whole class was excited to go out to a forest to have a little get away from school, not thinking about work, finals, tests or homework, just pure relaxation and how to survive the wild. The trip was to be in one week, but time seemed slower since everyone's so excited.

The class finally ended and the students shuffled out of the room and went straight to the mission board to see what's available. "Hey it seems that Ox had defeated that water monster, wasn't that mission up for nearly a month now?" Liz had said when her eyes were scanning the board.

Kid nodded in agreement, "Yes, no one didn't want to travel that far to destroy that monster that was terrorizing the village, I suppose the villagers were so fed up with it they called the school to get someone sending over there to destroy it."

"Why didn't we take on the mission, Kid-Kun?" Patty asked in her cutesy voice.

"Because we were trying to fight the other monsters, remember? We were gone for nearly a week?" Kid had reminded Patty.

"Oh yeah."

A bored sigh came from Soul as he put his hands behind his head, "Jeez, there's nothing good up there, it just seems that everything is too easy since that day we defeated the Kishin." Everyone became silent, yes everything was now fine, but the thought of the Kishin left scars on the children, mentally and physically.

To break the awkwardness Kid cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'll see you all tomorrow then, I have to get home and get ready for next week, we only have three days left to pack."

Everyone agreed and walked back home. "Kid, you seemed to get a bit tensed up when Soul mentioned the Kishin." Liz brought up the situation to see if her meister was alright.

The young shinigami shrugged it off like nothing, "I don't really care about the situation at all, Liz, I just try to forget about it." Kid had it harder than all of them, he truly thought his father was gone, for a split second he thought he was dead, but he then beat himself up even more when he realized how his father can just die like that, and to top it all off, he had doubted his father so much, when really he should have just supported him.

"You there Kid?" Liz patted his back, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," he smiled up at his weapons.

They all arrived back to the Gallow Manor, and Patty dived straight to the couch and turned on the television, "Kid-kun! Are we going to take a bath together tonight?" She giggled as she took off her hat, but her smile turned to a frown when she saw Kid shake his head no.

"Not tonight Patty…" Ever since the last battle Kid had been taking a bath by himself, and the girls never knew why. Kid entered the bathroom, slid down the door, and placed his hand on his chest. It throbs every time he thinks about the battle or even thinks about the pain he went through. He took off his black blazer, unbuttoned his white shirt and ripped off his bandages. The huge gash was still healing, half of it was already healed, leaving a disgusting asymmetrical scar. He doesn't want Liz or Patty seeing his wound, they'll flip if they did.

It still hurt, a lot, and he wondered if the others had any wounds like him, probably Maka and Black Star. He closed his eyes and heaved himself up and entered the shower to let the water hit his hair.

After a while he turned off the water and wrapped himself with a white fluffy towel and stepped out. "Hey, do you mind lowering the music down you two?" Liz turned towards her meister who had spoke and smiled.

"Well now, you look mighty cute all wrapped up in that fluffy towel now, don't you," She teased, her sister laughing in the background. Kid's face immediately turned red and ran towards his room and made a face. He quickly dressed himself in casual attire and began packing for the long week of camping.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't think I want to do a disclaimer in EVERY chapter, so yeah haha, Enjoy chapter two!

* * *

"Alright everyone single file line inside the bus, please," Spirit had yelled over the student's as they were all talking loudly in excitement as they all entered the comfortable bus and placed their bags on the racks above them. The seats were able to hold two to three people, so Kid, Maka and Black Star sat near each other while Tsubaki and Soul sat with each other, across from the meisters, while Liz and Patty sat behind Tsubaki and Soul.

Maka's eyes stared up when a certain pink haired boy passed her and she stood up, "Hey Crona! Come sit with us! You can sit with Tsubaki and Soul!" Crona turned to his friend Maka and smiled.

"Sure, thanks Maka." Soul and Tsubaki scooted over so the pink haired meister can sit down in between them.

They all seemed to have a good time, laughing and talking amongst themselves, the hours seemed like minutes to them. Living in the middle of the desert a forest wouldn't be close by for miles, so the drive was around ten hours long. When the forth hour came along the bus driver had stopped so everyone can rest. "Alright everyone, I want you all to grab something to eat, use the restroom and get plenty of walking around, we won't be stopping for another four hours," Stein announced as he cranked his screw. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief, able to walk around and grab a bite to eat.

"Wow, this looks good let's get this big sis!" Patty grinned as she pointed out some sushi on display.

Sighing Liz took out her wallet and paid for the sushi and handed it to her little sister, "Here you go Patty."

The younger sister of the Thompson sisters giggled and happily took the sushi.

Everyone was standing up, stretching, eating or using the restroom, they only had a thirty minute bus stop so they made sure to use it wisely. Maka was passing some of the food restaurants when she saw the bus driver leaning against the wall, he seemed like he was about to pass out from lack of sleep, but he was just standing there smoking a cigarette. He then opened a cap to a small bottle and quickly downed the energy boost drink. This gave Maka a little bit of worry, she hopes the bus driver can function correctly while driving.

Once the bus stop was over, Spirit and Stein double checked that everyone was on the bus before they left. Everyone seemed to be in their seats and they left the bus stop area and continued down the road to get to the camp. "I'm so excited! We'll be getting to learn about a lot of stuff!" Patty grinned as she kicked her feet back and forth.

"I don't know about this," Crona's eyes were darting everywhere nervously.

"It'll be fine Crona," Liz smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Crona nodded, but he still felt nervous inside.

The students were talking laughing or sleeping, not giving a care in the world, until something odd was going wrong. None of the other students seem to notice until Soul spoke up, "Why are we speeding up?" He asked as he noticed the scenery outside were blurring by faster than normal.

"The bus driver is asleep!" Spirit yelled. All the kids started going into panic, then Maka screamed and pointed out in front of her that the bus was off course and they were going to jump off a cliff. Everyone than began screaming as well until they all blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why does it smell like rust…? Smells odd and why so dark? _Death the Kid opened his eyes, but he didn't see anything, just plain darkness. He sat up and a huge whiff of rust and something moldy hit his nose and he covered his nose with his shirt. He felt something wet and sticky on it as well. _What's going on?_ He swiped his hand slowly across the ground and felt a flashlight then turned it on. The light beam hit the front, there was nothing there in particular, just everything smashed, if his body was any closer to the front he could have been smashed. The beam slowly then moved from behind him and his eyes widened. Dead bodies were sprawled around the bus, his heart began racing and he didn't know what to think or do.

"T-they're d-dead!" he gasped, and put a hand over his mouth. "They a-all died…" Kid bent over and clenched his stomach, "No, I must stay strong, I need to find a way out." He grabbed the flashlight and closed his eyes not wanting to think he was stepping on dead corpses. He opened the emergency door in the back and took in a deep breath of fresh air and climbed out from the back.

_Damn… I had left Beelzebub back home thinking I won't need it… And I can't call father without a smooth area to contact him. _His throat began burning him and his stomach growled. _My first priority is to find food and water…_ Kid stared back at the bus not wanting to go back inside there, but for his own good he did. He grabbed his bag and grabbed a few others and went back outside. "Someone is bound to have brought snacks…" He opened a bag and tears began stinging his eyes. "P-Patty's sushi…" He bent over and his forehead touched the plastic container, "PATTY, LIZ!" He shouted.

The reaper had lost all appetite and shoved the sushi back in the bag. _I need to carry lightly so I'll just take things I need. _He opened the three bags he had retrieved and stuffed everything he needed inside his bag. A first aid kit, a few water bottles, food, a lighter, a small survivor knife and a few towels, was what he had packed inside his bag and shrugged it over his shoulder. "I hope I can find some survivors… Hopefully all of my friends…" He began walking.

Trees everywhere he stepped, he didn't know which way he was going or where he was, "I need to find some shelter soon, the sun is coming down…"

Kid decided to try calling his father, He spread his hands out in front of him and a skull appeared in front of him on the ground, his father appeared, but it was all choppy and the reception was no good. "Father can you hear me!?"

"K-K-D-O, I- see y-"

Everything was too choppy, Kid couldn't even get a word from his father, "We're trapped, we can't get out come for help!"

The call ended, there was nothing he can do. Kid had to find a way out, one way or another.

Two days had past and Kid was still wondering around the forest area, his mouth screaming for water, and his stomach growling loudly. He's been preserving the food he had, and soon it would be all gone. "I'm so thirsty… I'm all alone, Liz…Patty… where are you… I can't handle this anymore…" the tears fell from his eyes onto the ground. His white shirt bloodied and muddy, his pants all ripped up and his shoes were barely keeping up. Kid's legs began trembling and he fell to the ground, "I don't think I can keep up any longer…"

"AHHHH!" A loud scream rang in Kid's ears, a human scream, a scream he knows all so well. His eyes widened and shifted his eyes everywhere around his surroundings. He stood up and ran towards the voice, and there he saw.

"MAKA!" He called out as he ran towards his blond friend and knelt down beside her. Skid marks were on the cliff, it seemed like she had fallen down.

Her hands were gripping her ankles as she kept her eyes from opening and crying. "Maka, what happened?" Kid asked her.

The young girl looked up at the shinigami, he eyes misty, "My ankle… I slipped from the cliff and I think I twisted it." She explained. Kid stood up.

"Can you stand?"

"No, I don't think so, It's hurting a lot…" She cried.

Everything was rushing through the reaper, happy he found someone alive, sad that Maka is hurt, angry about the situation, every emotion going through him. He bent down in front of his friend, "Maka, climb onto my back, I can carry you." He felt Maka's hands go around his chest and she wrapped her legs around his stomach. Kid carefully lifted Maka up and made sure he had a good grip on her.

"Thank you Kid…" She cried as she held close to him. _How strange, I've never realized how warm he is…_

Many hours past by and the morning rolled into the evening, Kid was beginning to get tired, Maka was really light, but after walking for so long he couldn't even hold up his own weight. He was about to collapse, but he stayed strong, his vision blurred and his legs shook, _No…must keep going…_

Kid then stopped in his tracks, Maka shifted her head down towards her friend, "Kid? What's wrong?"

The shinigami shushed her, then bolted into a run and stopped in front of a river. "Water."

Both of the meister's smiled in delight and Kid placed Maka carefully down. He took out a water bottle and filled it up with cold crisp water. "Here drink this Maka." He handed it to her. He then turned towards the water and shoved his face in it, he didn't care he was thirsty, hot, tired and just needed water to wake him up and to sooth his pain. He gulped down as much as he can and leaned back on a tree next to Maka gasping for air.

Maka's leg was twitching out of pain and Kid felt bad for her, he then heard both of their stomachs growling. "Damn… we don't have anything to eat…" He sighed rummaging through his bag. He then lifted up a box of chocolates, "Here Maka, you eat this."

"How about you?" She asked him. Kid shook his head.

"No, you eat it."

Maka kindly took the chocolate and broke it, "Here, at least have some." Kid smiled and took the small piece of chocolate and nibbled it slowly, savoring each bite. "I wish Stein was with us…"Maka sighed, "At least we would know where we are…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I have no idea where we are," Stein had told the small group of students he had found while searching for a way out. He looked up from his map and stared around the trees that he could have sworn he passed by already.

"What do you MEAN you don't know where we are!?" Liz asked in fear. She held her arms around her stomach wanting it to stop growling, "If I have to eat another weird plant again I'm going to be sick!"

Ox sighed as he took out a water bottle he had brought with him, "We're running out of water as well, we need to go back to that creak to gather some more." Everyone was exhausted they couldn't walk anymore, but Stein insisted. "Shouldn't we wait in one spot, like an obvious spot where people would go to? Find an empty cave and start a fire," Ox suggested, but Stein ignored him and continued to walk. He held a small book and tried reading tracks, but he was also horrible at this. The only thing he was good at was what greens or mushrooms they can eat and what they cannot.

"We can stop here," Stein announced, Liz and Ox fell to their feet and out of breath.

"I want Kid and Patty right now, I wonder if they're alright," Liz sighed in worry. Stein had put some wood down and started a fire with his lighter, he hoped the smoke can signal the others to come to them.

"All we can do is wait." He told them as he leaned against a rock and closed his eyes.

"Soul, do you think this is the right way?" Patty asked the scythe as she walked along a log across some quick sand.

The young scythe was gripping onto it with his dear life, "I'm not sure I'm following you!" Soul was becoming agitated by Patty, it's not her fault entirely, but he just wanted to take a shower, see Maka and the others and sleep in a comfortable bed, "Who's idea was this anyways to go out camping!?"

Patty began giggling as she waited for Soul on the other side of the log, "Come on slow poke, hurry up!" She waved her hands in excitement.

"Why are you so happy!?" Soul sighed as he continued.

Kid had fell to his knees and by mistake dropped Maka, the shinigami was exhausted, sweat poured down his face and he gripped his chest trying to gasp for air. Maka grabbed a hold of Kid and poured some water on his face, "I'm sorry Kid, it's my fault," She frowned. Her foot was throbbing, but for her friend's sake she ignored the pain.

"I'm fine Maka, and don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." He smiled. The sun was down and the laughing moon showed above them. Cold wind blew through the forest and Maka curled up near Kid and shivered. The shinigami grabbed his bag and pulled out his black coat he wears when sometimes dressing up like his father. He then picked Maka up and set her on his lap and wrapped the cloak around her and him. "There, the warmth from our bodies will help us stay warm for the night."

The scythe meister blushed furiously as she placed her head on his chest and smiled to herself, "Thank you Kid, for everything." Both of them then immediately fell asleep after. The next morning arrived, and the birds had awoken Maka, she slowly opened her eyes and shifted her head to look at Kid who was still sleeping peacefully. His head leaned back and his eyes closed and mouth partially parted.

"Kid?" She lightly shook him. Maka then felt arms around her and he smiled as he stuffed his face in her arm.

"Morning Patty…" He then opened his eyes and blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so used to waking up with Patty right next to me."

_So he sleeping with his weapons huh? _Maka thought to herself.

Kid then cleared his throat and stood up, leaving Maka on the ground, he then put the cloak back inside the bag and gave it to Maka to carry. "Ready?" He asked. Once he saw her nod, he picked her up and began traveling downwards towards a river to get some water.

"Do you smell that?" Maka asked him as she smelt burning.

"Yes, I do. Maybe others are around!" Forgetting the water they ran towards the smell of the smoke, and soon they actually saw the smoke and continued running towards them. "HEY!"

They smiled when they found others.


End file.
